Erin the 16 Girl
' Erin the 16 Girl ' Erin the 16 Girl played by Sofia Vassilieva Dear Erin the 16 Girl, It's Erin's birthday and she turns 15 years old. She wants to be a good girl. Erin was not 15 and she wants to be 16. But now Erin is turning sweet 16 and Erin is a bad girl now when she is 16. Erin betrays them to be 16. Erin the 16 Girl rules the neighborhoods, downtowns, places, and cities. Erin the 16 Girl destroys her parents, students, teachers, principals, security, and police. Erin the 16 Girl isn't a good girl anymore. Erin the 16 Girl is the bad girl and evil girl and villain girl and naughty girl at all. Erin the 16 Girl gets a new cat name Angel and she is white cat. Erin the 16 Girl wants to play with her friend Angel the cat and she is cute and evil. Erin the 16 Girl wants to murder the children and students and friends in the places. Love, R.L Stine First Appearances: Sweet 16 Living or Dead: Cute Favorite Food: Birthday Cake Scared of: Caretaker Hobbies and Interests: What I'm 15 years old? I don't like 15! I want to be 16 years old! Yes! I'm sweet 16! I'm Erin the 16 Girl! You betrayed me to be 16 years old! I will rule place in my house! I'm Erin the 16 Girl and I want to destroy the school forever! Now I'm the Bad Girl. Last Seen In: Most Wanted #16 Little Girl Sweet 16 Erin turns 15 for her birthday and she is a good girl she wants to make her a wish when she was 16. Erin wants the birthday balloons, birthday presents, and birthday cakes. Erin doesn't want to be 15. Erin wants to be sweet 16 when Erin is not a good girl. Erin will be the bad girl of sweet 16. Erin betrays her parents to be 16. Erin is a naughty girl and she was angry at her parents. Erin the 16 girl wants to destroy her birthayy. Erin the 16 girl was anger to the students at school. Erin the 16 girl destroy the the students, teachers, principals, and security at school. Police came here to arrest Erin the 16 girl. But she is not arrested. Erin the 16 girl destroy the police in the streets. Erin the 16 girl is now the bad girl in town. Erin the 16th Girl is Back Erin the 16th Girl is back in Belton High School. Erin the 16th Girl follows Dani to 6th period in Mr.Fitzwater's class. Erin the 16th Girl are going to prank on Dani Thompson. Dani Thompson is scared of Erin the 16th Girl. Dani Thompson is getting upset of Erin the 16th Girl. Erin the 16th Girl wants to chase Dani Thompson for pranking on her. Dani Thompson are gonna fight Erin the 16th Girl. Erin the 16th Girl are using fire flames on her both hands to flame on Dani Thompson. Dani Thompson is using karate force to finish Erin the 16th Girl off. Dani Thompson is taking Erin the 16th Girl to the coffin. Dani Thompson throws Erin the 16th Girl to the coffin. Erin the 16th Girl needs to get out of the coffin. And then it locks. Erin the 16th Girl in rest in peace. Dani Thompson went back to Mr.Fitzwater's class to do some work.